Home Alone
by TheSwedishGleek
Summary: Based off a prompt on the GKM. Kurt loves having his ass played with and Blaine loves playing with it. What happens when they find themselves home alone for the entire night?


**Author's Note: **Well, I guess this is a first time for everything and this happens to be the first time I publish smut on this particular site. This is all for you Tina, so enjoy it cause you'll never see anything else of my smut-work :P

* * *

It had been weeks since Blaine had last been allowed to sleep over at the Hudmel household. Though, the reasons behind that were pretty self-explanatory.

First and foremost there was what had happened during the last sleepover. Let just say it had involved a can of whip-cream, a gag and an extremely untimely visit by one Mr. Burt Hummel – an encounter Kurt rather not talk or even _think _about anymore. Safe to say neither of the three involved acted normally around each other for a month after that encounter. It surely had made dinners at the house a bit awkward for a while.

Then of course there where the more regular things; like Blaine's monthly visit to his grandparents in Cincinnati or the many sleepovers the girls insisted Kurt must partake in.

No matter the cause, it had been a long time since Blaine slept over. But now, finally, he had Blaine perched on the couch next to him with the over-night bag already stuffed away in his bedroom.

In Kurt's opinion though – which Blaine most likely shared with him – there was only one minor fault with the night. They would have to stay PG.

It was a rule Kurt had enforced after the whip-cream incident. No sex whilst there were others in the house. There was no way he would ever allow a repeat of last time.

So instead Kurt found himself sitting and watching a game of football. Boo.

Well, at least he could cuddle up to Blaine and read his new copy of Vogue while his dad and boyfriend would loudly enjoy the game.

Finn and Carole would probably have watched the game too hadn't it been for the birthday of one of Carole's aunts. Originally, Finn hadn't planned to go, but after a few well-placed threats from Carole regarding some pretty gruesome household chores she knew Finn hated – along with being temporary grounded – Finn had quickly complied with tagging along.

Kurt had himself met said aunt, and he knew exactly why it took all those threats before Finn would agree to do anything with that woman. Safe to say that woman was a bit of a bitch. Poor Finn. Well, at least it wasn't him.

Kurt was in the middle of reading a very interesting article regarding the usage of fall versus spring fashion when the phone suddenly rang and interrupted his train of thought.

Not actually able to see he listened as his father got up from his chair, cursing under his breath about calling at such an hour (though Kurt believed it had more to do about the game than the time in particular).

Snuggled into Blaine's side he could only make out a few words here and there of the conversation going on over the loud noises erupting from the TV. He could hear things like 'Really?', 'Are you sure?' and 'Okay.' None of the things managed to tell him what the entire ordeal was about, spiking his curiosity tenfold.

That was why he minutes later when Burt returned to his chair Kurt looked at him with eyes beaming from interest. Luckily for him it didn't seem like he would have to wonder for long about the mysterious phone call – for who really calls at eleven pm? – as Burt leaned forward and turned down the volume off the TV before facing the boys on the couch.

"Seems like Carole's car broke down just a few miles outside of Dayton and they want me to come pick them up."

Those words triggered something in Kurt's brain because immediately visions of a void house filled his thoughts, and more importantly what he and Blaine could do within it for a minimum of four hours. Things like taking their own sweet time for once ran through his mind, but the thing that rang the clearest was the fact that for once Kurt wouldn't have to wear a gag in fear someone would hear him. He always wore the gag as a precaution. Because though he might not be the loudest during the entire act itself, once he neared his breaking point he turned _loud_.

Now, it's not like Kurt isn't worried about Carole and Finn, but, just… priorities.

"But," Burt continued on. "Since it is already eleven and it do takes a while to drive to Dayton and back, especially with how the roads look this time of year…"

Kurt's heart began to sink with those words, and along with it his hopes for alone time with his glorious boyfriend. And why shouldn't it, in a matter of seconds every single little vision, little fantasy Kurt had had the minute before would be shattered and crushed. Great.

"…so we'll be staying at some hotel in Dayton for the night and then drive back early tomorrow morning."

Kurt felt like he could jump for joy at the news, but he knew it probably wasn't going to be appreciated. Instead he squeezed Blaine's hand merrily, trying to explain his delighted mood through it, all the while answering his father with a simple 'okay' and a question of 'they're alright though?' just so Burt wouldn't suspect what Kurt was thinking. For that wouldn't go over so well.

"Yeah," Burt replied going into the hallway searching for warm jackets for the two standing on the side of the road who would probably be freezing by the time he'd get there. "Probably cold though. Hey Kurt, would you mind finding some clothes for Finn so he could change out of those fancy things he's probably wearing now?"

"Sure…"

'Yay, entering the cave that is Finn's room trying to actually find something!' is what he actually thought trailing up the stairs, Blaine fallowing him. He hated going in there, the only clean space was the area surrounding Finn's TV.

"Hey Kurt, you find something for Burt and Carole, and I'll deal with Finns room. I know you don't particularly like going in there." Blaine told him when they reached the upper level of the house.

"And that right there is why you're my boyfriend." With a small kiss on the cheek Kurt turned and walked to his parent's room, leaving Blaine to defend himself against whatever was growing on the inside of the other room.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK& BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK &BK&BK&B

"Are you sure the two of you will be alright though?" Burt asked as he was finally heading outside. "Lots of troublemakers out there… maybe I should just call Carole and tell her to call a cab so I could stay at home with you kids…"

"NO!" Kurt screamed when sudden panic filled him. He had been half-hard for the last half-hour and damn it if he wouldn't get the opportunity to do something about it. "I mean… We'll be fine. We'll lock the doors and everything. And besides, we're just going to watch a Disney movie or two and then go to bed. I'm sure Carole would appreciate you more than we would, as we'll be singing along to The Little Mermaid and all."

Kurt could feel the glances coming from Blaine where he stood beside him, but Kurt pointedly chose to ignore it for the sake of what could happen soon.

"Right…" Burt didn't sound too believing.

Ever since… the incident, he had begun realizing his little boy had almost grown up completely, and that he somehow had managed to miss it. But, having realized this, Burt had been more capable of seeing through some of Kurt's lies. That said, he often chose to ignore it all the same; why should he necessarily have to do something about a little lie when he would ultimately feel more relaxed ignoring it. Who knows what might come out in the open should he choose to call Kurt out?

With a quick, warm hug to Kurt, and quite an awkward one to Blaine (that was accompanied with an eye roll by Kurt) Burt left the house with a 'Bye kiddos! See ya in the morning.'

Burt had hardly left the driveway by the time Kurt had pushed his shorter boyfriend up against the door, the two of them feverishly kissing.

"You didn't really… nngfh… mean that about the… ungf, fuck! The movies did you?" Blaine struggled out in between breathy moans and throwing his head back against the door in ecstasy when Kurt suckled a particularly pleasurable spot on his exposed throat.

"Of course not," Kurt mumbled against his tanned skin in reply. "But I hardly think saying: 'Blaine will be pounding me into the mattress' would have been appropriate to tell my father, now was it?" He stopped talking with a grin on his lips and dove back to the revealed skin before him, nipping it carefully between his teeth, making Blaine let out the most feral noises imaginable as he laced his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair.

"Guh! Please don't mention Burt ever again if you want to continue this…"

Smirking Kurt soothingly licked the small love-bite he had created before stepping back, something which resulted in Blaine protesting loudly.

His whines stopped however the moment he opened his eyes. Before him stood Kurt, his angel, but looking anything but. Hand on his jutting hip, hair disheveled from Blaine's fingers running through it, mouth cherry-red and swollen from kissing. And then his eyes, his usually so clear and gorgeous glasz eyes were almost entirely black from lust. Everything put together, his angel seemed more that of a devil, and an incredibly sexy one at that.

Blaine launched himself at his lover, scratching at his shirt trying to will all the buttons away since he couldn't be bothered trying to open them. Kurt really had to stop wearing shirts with buttons, or clasps, or intricate patterns of ropes (that one time would haunt Blaine forever). In fact, Kurt should stop wearing shirts at all.

Finding a small gap between the torturously small buttons Blaine gripped the fabric with his hands and made quick work of ripping the shirt open. He knew fully well how Kurt would inevitably react once his haze of lust had cleared, but Blaine really couldn't care less.

Blaine could feel Kurt's soft hands at the hem of his sweater, repeatedly trying to tug it out from his pants with little success. Blaine helped him pulling the garment up, making Kurt let out a happy little noise from the back of his throat that made Blaine feel even warmer than before.

As Kurt began walking backwards in the direction of the stairs he lifted the sweater over Blaine's head, ultimately throwing it in some random direction once the fabric was off. The same fate came to happen with Kurt's own shirt and tank top.

Attached solely at their mouths they slowly made their way up the stairs, simultaneously trying to remove their pants.

Kurt almost fell trying to shimmy his way out of his jeans, but was saved from a tight grip from Blaine. Safe to say they both removed the offending garments before continuing up the traitorous stairs.

Hurrying through Kurt's bedroom door they had left quite a thorough and impressive trail of clothes behind them, a trail which ended with a pair of Blaine's tiny red briefs just outside Kurt's door.

Neither bothered with locking, in fact they couldn't even find the will to focus on anything else to even thinking about shutting the door behind them. Instead they just raced in the direction of the bed. Oh the pleasure of being home alone.

Falling onto the bed Blaine was quick to straddle Kurt's thin waist, and leaned down to bite down on his boyfriend's sensitive earlobes. The gasp of arousal emitted was music to Blaine's ears.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt gasped.

"Please what sweetie?" Blaine whispered seductively, happy with the turn of events, earlobe still securely between his teeth.

"Touch me."

"But I am touching you Kurt." Blaine emphasized this by trailing his fingertips along the sides of Kurt's ribcage, up and down, up and down, feeling the softness of the pale skin against his slightly calloused one.

"Not where I need it. Ah! Just… Just fuck me damn it! Alright? Just fuck me!" Kurt screeched. He moaned briefly as Blaine flicked his tongue against the skin behind his ear.

"Please, just please. I need you. Need you i-hin me, filling me up. I need you to fucking stop teasing me and fuck me!"

Kurt raised his hands from where they rested on Blaine's strong thighs, instead placing them on the muscles of Blaine's chest, trying to push him away so he could turn over and let Blaine have his way with his ass.

Blaine however didn't particularly approve of this plan. You see, he had a plan of his own, one that involved a lot of teasing, but also one that would involve a lot of pleasure for the both of them.

He knew one of Kurt's particular weaknesses in bed was playing with his ass, and by God if he didn't get to have some fun doing just that instead of a quick fuck he might just break down and cry.

Removing Kurt's hands from his chest he raised them up, up over Kurt's head and forced them to grip the bars of the headboard. "Now, keep them there or I'll stop what I'm doing."

Now if that wasn't a lie Blaine didn't know what was. There was simply no way he could stop touching Kurt, stop bringing the boy pleasure, but Kurt didn't particularly need to know that did he? And if Kurt somehow failed to obey there was always other ways to make sure his hands would stay at that headboard…

Deciding to test his boyfriend's focus Blaine quickly traced his tongue down Kurt's delicious skin before finally finding one of his cute little nipples, instantly drawing it into his mouth and sucking, earning a low grunt in response.

Now, though Kurt didn't exactly let go of the bars he was holding, he rapidly flexed his fingers, itching to just let go and touch, touch, touch…

Blaine saw this and knew it wouldn't take much for Kurt to give in and let go. So, instead of making things easier for the pale, writhing beauty he chose to do the exact opposite. He skimmed light circles upon Kurt's entire chest, not once releasing the hard nub within his mouth, and slowly inched his hips back.

When Blaine suddenly out of nowhere – at least on Kurt's part – ground his ass down straight down on Kurt's already leaking cock Kurt flew to life, hands immediately flying to the taut muscles on Blaine's back, stroking, caressing the skin there.

Blaine – almost gleeful that his lover forgot himself – sat up and left the bed and Kurt behind in mere seconds after the first touch from Kurt. The blue eyed boy whined, begged and almost sobbed as he pleaded Blaine to come back, and he almost gave in. His angel was just so darn _pretty_ begging like that. But no, he needed to find something first.

Blaine knew where Kurt hid their little collection of toys so when he finally returned to the bed he had a few precious things with him, especially…

"Now Kurt…" Blaine began, once again making Kurt grip the headboard, "I told you not to let go, but you just couldn't listen."

Kurt tried to apologize, but Blaine interrupted him, a wicked smile playing across his lips, "Sooo… I'm going to tie you up…" reaching behind himself he found and grabbed the steel cuffs he'd found, and slowly secured them around Kurt's wrists, "and then have my way with you," he finished with a low whisper.

He could feel shivers of anticipation travel through the older boy's body below him and decided Kurt had been so good he deserved a little treat. Instead of going back to teasing his angel for another hour like he had originally wanted, he spread Kurt's legs apart, caressing the supple flesh with his hands, only to fallow the trail with his tongue next.

Up, up, up the pearl white thigh he went, and soon nuzzled his face in against the warm heat of Kurt's groin, placing sloppy kisses lazily at the skin before him.

He could most likely fall asleep there, the warmth and the musky smell always manage to relax him so completely, but at the moment he just wanted to get on with it.

With a final teasing kiss to the root of Kurt's painfully red cock he nosed his way down Kurt's balls and perineum to his clenching hole. Flicking his tongue teasingly in a circular motion around the rim he relished in the soft whimpers Kurt emitted.

Kurt himself was writhing, he was panting. He was desperately trying to thrust down so that wonderful pressure might increase where he needed it the most.

Kurt was hard, so hard, and had been for all too long. He needed release, and preferably sooner rather than later. He told Blaine so repeatedly.

Blaine lapped broad stripes along Kurt's entire crack simply enjoying the taste of his boyfriend. He then pointed his tongue and ever so little pushed the very tip inside the clasping hole before him, making Kurt thrash and moan out in an absolutely filthy and sinful way that Blaine completely loved.

Leisurely he began fucking his tongue in and out of his boyfriend, taking pleasure in the tight feeling surrounding him. He could feel how Kurt would repeatedly try and fuck himself down even further than Blaine would give him, would try to impale even more of Blaine in him.

"Yes, God yes!" Kurt shouted when he accidentally brushed his prostate with a particularly deep push in. "Please Blaine, please more. Fuck! Please?" Kurt pleaded, voice breaking slightly when Blaine twisted his buried tongue, rubbing Kurt's prostate once more.

Not one to refuse his dearest's wishes he grabbed the lube (his favorite, strawberry flavored) and coated his fingers. He pushed a single digit inside, stretching the hole gingerly, still teasing the rim with his tongue.

He could tell Kurt was getting close by the way he was straining all his muscles and by his deepened breathing, so he entered another finger, which made Kurt gasp from the familiar though vaguely painful stretch.

Curving his fingers just so Kurt came in thick long spurts all over his stomach; painting himself white with cum. The cry he let out was high and extremely pornographic, and it almost made Blaine come too just by hearing it as he watched Kurt's face twist in ecstasy.

With his fingers stilled inside his lover, though not removing them, Blaine scooped up some of the cum from Kurt's stomach with his other hand. He then slowly, in the most obscene way he could, sucked it all into his mouth, savoring the salty flavor of pure Kurt before he swallowed it down.

He could hear Kurt moaning, and he just knew Kurt had been watching his little display, as was intended. Kurt secretly loved watching Blaine swallow his cum, Blaine could tell. It was one of many obvious little kinks that the pale beauty would never mention out loud. In fact, another one of Kurt's unmentioned kinks could come in handy right now, Blaine thought…

Resuming to faintly thrusting his fingers into Kurt he began to smear the cum still on Kurt out; making it cover all of his pale ribs, his chest (Blaine was particularly mindful of coating Kurt's dusty pink nipples) and even managing to spread some of it up to his lover's throat. Kurt lay perfectly still underneath him, eyes wide and lust blown, loving being covered in cum, any cum.

Once Blaine was happy with his little "painting" he began to lap it all up, all the while listening to Kurt's constant whimpers and occasional cries whenever one of his sensitive areas would be skimmed over.

Blaine added a third finger to the one's fucking Kurt, but he could see Kurt didn't even noticed, his focus was solely on the work Blaine was doing on his nipples…

Blaine began to scissor his fingers, stretching his boyfriend wide open, trying to make him ready for another one of his ideas.

Finishing cleaning Kurt up from the mess he'd created he leant down and kissed the chestnut haired boy. Kurt kissed back instantly; already rock hard again and wanting whatever this sex god above him might give him. And at the moment it seemed to be a taste of his own release as Blaine pried Kurt's mouth open and tangled their tongues together. It was divine.

Moaning from joy and from the sheer hotness of the kiss Kurt gazed lovingly into his curly-haired lover, only to in the next moment protest wildly as Blaine withdrew his fingers from his ass.

"Shh sweetheart." Blaine cooed, kissing his forehead before drawing back. Bending away from Kurt he picked up a purple vibrator – another favorite he'd brought to the bed earlier – something that made Kurt's eyes glisten with want and anticipation.

"Yes Blaine…" he whispered, licking his dry, swollen lips. "Please put it in me…"

Blaine lubed up the toy, only to trail it along Kurt's sensitive skin. He let it run up the milky white thigh, he let it brush up and down the so far neglected member witch twitched from finally being touched. Blaine let the toy play over Kurt's supple ass cheeks, teasing Kurt for as long as possible.

"No Blaine…" Kurt begged, shivering from all the light touches. "In me… Please?"

Blaine brought the toy down to the rim, pressing down just a little bit before removing the toy all together.

"Please Blaine! Please! Just – OH!"

Kurt moaned, he groaned, he grunted. Time and time again he let out purely filthy noises as Blaine pushed the toy all the way inside Kurt, where he finally stilled. Instead he bent down and began flicking his tongue around the rim again.

"Ooh… you can, mmm… you can move it now… fuck!" Kurt got out as he tried to move his hips down so the object in his ass would move – but he was unsuccessful.

Pulling the toy out an inch or two Blaine then pushed it back, only to repeat the motion again and again as Kurt released the filthiest of noises. He had to kiss that mouth – so he did.

Along with moving himself up the bed Blaine also changed the angle he would thrust the toy in, making it find Kurt's little bundle of nerves repeatedly. Kurt cried out against Blaine's lips, voice filled with great arousal each time his prostate was hit.

Kurt was close again, he could feel it building in the pit of his stomach, and he tried to keep it away. Just one more short moment, just another…

But when Blaine pushed the toy in even harder, making it hit Kurt's prostate absolutely perfect he couldn't hold it any longer and he came. And he came and he came.

In his little orgasm-brought-on-haze Kurt could feel how Blaine removed the toy from him with a wet popping sound, but he could soon feel something else by his entrance. Looking down he could see it was Blaine about to enter himself, so he began to nod quickly, wanting him inside.

"Yes Blaine, please do it, please fuck me…" he begged, wanting Blaine and his huge cock inside him.

Blaine slicked up his cock carefully, making sure it was entirely coated before taking his time pushing inside. He could see Kurt making faces of discomfort, but he knew it was rather from oversensitivity rather than the stretch itself. He leant down and kissed Kurt unhurriedly, not moving anything at the moment.

Blaine knew he was close, just a few plunges in Kurt's tight heat would make him come, but he wanted it to last, he wanted Kurt to come again with him, so he stayed still once he was inside, trying to make Kurt's shaft come to life once more.

He caressed Kurt's body with his hands, and he kissed Kurt's neck sweetly, all the while listening to Kurt's breathing, trying to hear any arousal coming from him.

Kurt knew what Blaine was up to, knew he wanted him to grow hard yet again, but he didn't know how he could, he was so spent. Though – somehow – he could tell Blaine's calloused hands did the trick, and he could tell how the remaining little blood left in his body trickled down to his groin.

"Blaine… please, just move."

And able to feel Kurt's cock making small twitching movements underneath him, he did. Pulling almost all the way out, making sure only the very tip of his head was left inside of Kurt, he plunged back in. He set up a pace, not thrusting all that fast, but making sure he hit Kurt's prostate hard every time he would move in.

He pushed himself up a little bit, making enough room for his hand to curl around Kurt's long length, stroking it with the same speed as he pushed inside him.

Moans filled the room, who's neither could tell. It was hot all the same.

Blaine picked up his pace just a little bit, still making sure to hit the prostate each time, and each time he did Kurt would emit the sweetest of sighs.

Blaine was so close, but he wanted Kurt to come first so he curled his toes and strained his thighs trying to keep from coming.

"Are you close?" he asked as he sped up his hand slightly, the other twisting one of Kurt's nipples.

"Yeah, I'm… ah! I'm really clo-hose!" Kurt answered back, shutting his eyes and letting out a ear-shutting scream as he came for the third time that evening.

When he saw Kurt come, and could feel his walls tightening around him Blaine let go himself and came deep inside his boyfriend.

Together they rode out their orgasms before falling down beside one another, spent but happy.

Blaine pulled out his softening cock from Kurt, making him whimper softly from it. He reached up and released Kurt from his bonds, and watched as Kurt's arms fell tiredly down onto the mattress.

There was no energy left for either of them to clean up at the moment – three rounds of sex could do that to you – so instead they cuddled together, ready to fall asleep at any given moment, knowing they would have to get up early instead next morning.

Blaine was just about to fall asleep when he could hear Kurt mumble against his skin.

"You're taking me shopping tomorrow…"

Puzzled at why his boyfriend would think of that right now he asked in return:

"Shopping? Why?"

"You ruined my shirt."


End file.
